With the rapid development of technology, electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (tablet PCs), etc., have been equipped with a variety of functions (e.g., wireless voice calling, information exchanging, etc.) and their use has therefore increased. Electronic devices have been developed to be small in size, while at the same time employing a larger-sized screen to display more information. This has led to the development of flexible displays. Flexible displays are displays that are made of materials that are flexible in nature, like paper, and provide the displaying function although they are in a bent state.
Due to such features of flexible displays, users can fold them while in transit and unfold them while in use. Flexible displays can thus provide the convenience of use and portability to users.
In recent years, touch screen displays have been developed to be flexible, which are called flexible touch screen displays, and applied to electronic devices. Electronic devices with a flexible touch screen display according to the related art are, however, disadvantageous because the user cannot clearly see contents at the position or coordinates on the bent portion of the screen. Electronic devices according to the related art are also disadvantageous because the user cannot easily make a touch on a bent portion of the flexible touch screen. Therefore, electronic devices with a flexible touch screen display according to the related art need a system for allowing users to clearly see contents (coordinates) on and to easily apply touches to the screen, according to the bent position and the extent of bending.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.